


Another Form, Another Time

by Vampire_Tails



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, king is bill reincarnated, post season one, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Tails/pseuds/Vampire_Tails
Summary: Set after Young Blood, Old Souls. "If he wants to shirk the blame, he'll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime. A different form, a different time." After a mishap, Luz and King find themselves in Gravity Falls. But as Luz tries to find a way back to the Boiling Isles, King starts finding things and people to be very familiar...
Comments: 127
Kudos: 183





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! after a while of thinking, I decided to crosspost this story here as well! I hope you enjoy it!

It was a Friday at Hexside Academy; the skies were warm and cozy. A field trip had been planned for this day, and a bus had been arranged at the top of the morning. 

"Now, students, be sure to behave," Principal Bump advised as they boarded the "bus", which was really a flying creature. "The place to which we're heading can be quite dangerous."

Willow looked only mildly concerned, while Luz began grinning from ear to ear, and Gus was in between. They sat together on this bus, having been watching the scenery pass by. "Not to worry, Principal Bump, danger is my middle name!" the human replied.

This earned her a wry grin from the principal, as he particularly wondered if that truly was her middle name. But she'd earned it by facing the Emperor and rescuing Eda and living to tell the tale. She'd even strung the piece of his mask on a necklace she was currently wearing with her uniform, a proud trophy. 

"It's a shame Amity still couldn't come," the plant witch put forth, her greenish eyes gazing around at everything. "She may have healed recently but this trip would have still been too dangerous."

Luz nodded, and pursed her lips. "What exactly is the destination?" she alternated her glance between Augustus and Willow.

"The Mystical Plains," the younger witchling stated, a small smile on his face. "It's known for randomly spiriting away creatures and people. And the majority of the time they never come back."

Luz's eyes were pinpricks as she recoiled. "Oh,  _ that _ dangerous.."

Willow and Gus nodded. "But you'll be fine. You have ten seconds to react before it does," the former supplied before Luz could somehow get cold feet. As if she could back out now.

"Like.. step away or something..?" she was curious, her eyes returning to normal and even sparkly now. This seemed interesting. 

The two witchlings nodded, and gave her pats on the back. By that time, the bus landed on the outskirts of the Mystical Plains, and the principal ushered everyone off. When Luz stood up, she noticed that her bag was heavier and slightly wiggling. Or had it always been like this today and she was simply too distracted?

Willow and Gus looked back at her. "Are you coming?" the plant girl asked.

The human blinked and nodded. She had an inkling of who managed to be a stowaway in her bag. "Yeah, I'll be right with you!"

They nodded and followed the other students. Luz jumped off and opened her bag, and a probably self-proclaimed king of demons popped his head out. "Finally! it was getting hard to breathe and claustrophobic in there!"

"What were you doing in my bag?" Luz asked, unable to truly be mad at him. And then she figured it out. "Would you have missed me, King?" she grinned cheekily, wearing a playful face.

"No!" he blurted out, pink eyes narrowed, as Luz started walking slowly after the students, a ways behind. And then he looked down, claws fiddling with her bag carefully. "I mean, you know."

"The King of Demons never misses anybody," Luz chuckled.

"That's right! and don't you ever forget it!" his expression told all though. He would have missed her. Luz nuzzled him for a brief moment and he let it happen, provided no one else was watching.

"You're cute," the colorful apprentice looked ahead just then, missing the smile in King's eyes. Where was everyone? had she really slowed her pace? she started running forward, eyes wide. "Willow! Gus?!"

A regretful King chose this moment to shrink back into her knapsack, reminded of the time he accidentally shrunk her friends. Now he accidentally made her lose them.

And near the Mystical Plains at that? hoo boy. He really screwed up.

That was when they heard the witchlings' voices on the wind, sounding worried. "Luz?!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. "Just stay put, okay?!"

As much as they wanted to, they couldn't. They were already in the plains. They had to keep moving, Principal Bump had warned. And before they could say anything to that effect, Bump came back and led them along.

"Luz!" Gus called, his voice getting farther away.

The girl pushed onwards. "No!" until she found herself in a beautiful place of noticeable and wavy air. Grass was everywhere, and the sky seemed unnatural, a mix of reds and greens. Luz allowed herself to stop for a moment, looking around at everything. "Woah…"

King poked his head out of the bag again, and looked up. The sky looked familiar to him. But on a much deeper level. Sorta like he'd seen it a long time ago. He didn't understand. 

A fog started to roll in, and Luz didn't know why. King was too busy scrutinizing the sky. The human gasped as she found it so thick it blocked her vision, and she looked down at the demon king. He looked so mesmerized. But why?

And that happened to be Luz's fatal decision. Before she could take another step, a sound erupted from somewhere in the fog; the two vanished without a trace.

* * *

They reappeared in a black void, falling. The human was unconscious and upside down, but the demon regained his senses eventually and made a little noise of shock as soon as it properly registered. 

"Oh. Oh this is not good!" he twirled in place as he held his head. King soon flailed over to the girl and grabbed her cloak, tugging on it. "Luz! wake up!"

"Five more minutes…" she muttered in her sleep.

"No! now! I command you!" he poked her nose carefully but harshly, and this woke her up. 

Hazel eyes fluttering open, they soon took in the void, and their owner smiled. "Huh.. a void. That's nice."

King raised an eyebrow, but before he could offer a rebuttal, Luz fully woke up and screamed, eyes pinpricks. "WHERE ARE WE?"

"How should I know?!" King let go of her, twirling around again. 

Luz noticed his fur flapping, and her clothes flapping too, and.. the blood rushing to her head. Soon, she spun herself upright and glanced down. "Are we.. falling?"

"Hm.. your guess is as good as mine, Luz," the fluffy demon replied.

She looked up, and saw nothing but dark, and then looked down. Nothing but dark. It was impossible to tell, but with the physics of their clothes…

"We  _ are _ falling, King!" she scrambled to hold him. He didn't protest.

"But why? and where?!"

"No clue where, but we're in this together!" Luz grinned. "And.. I sorta kinda didn't react when the fog rolled in." Her grin turned sheepish. King just stared at her, unimpressed. "Well, it's not my fault my friends accidentally left out what to look out for!"

"Well, we'll probably be falling for a long time… got any stories?" he looked to her with a smile in his eyes.

Luz smiled back, but before she could begin a small light could be seen below them. "Hey look!" she pointed.

"That's no story!" King frowned, crossing his arms. The light got brighter and bigger, and he looked down. "Oh. Well. It was nice knowing ya, Luz."

The human nearly blanched at his pessimism. But to be honest, he was probably right.

"Go out screaming?" Luz questioned seriously.

"Go out screaming," King replied just as seriously. And so they did scream on their way to the growing light, hugging each other tightly.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Gravity Falls. Two teenage twins were lugging bags upon bags of stuff to the Bottomless Pit. The brother was wheezing tiredly by the time they got there, while his sister wasn't breaking a sweat. 

"T..tell me why we're here again, Mabel?" his cracking voice asked as he kneeled to rest, the bags on his back causing him to wobble slightly. 

Mabel, the sweater girl, grinned, revealing braces. "Because I have more stuff to get rid of, bro-bro!" she set down her bags and helped her brother before he tumbled into the pit. 

"Woo.. thanks.." the brunet coughed into his scrawny arm. He wondered where the strength he had as a twelve-year-old went, but.. on the other hand this was a lot of stuff, and it was a ways from the Mystery Shack. 

"No prob, Dip-Dop!" she poked his stomach twice to enunciate his nickname. 

Dipper chuckled, holding his stomach to protect it. Mabel went back over to the bags and raised them up high. "Now, goodbye extremely embarrassing high school moments I can't bear to remember!" 

And that's when they both heard faint screaming, slowly getting louder, stopping the brunette in her tracks. The boy got up, scrunching up his face. One of the voices sounded.. familiar..

And soon the two screamers popped out of the Bottomless Pit and.. landed right on Dipper. Poor boy can't catch a break. 

Luckily, they were pretty light, but it still hurt. Mabel gasped, dropping her bags, "Dipper!" and then looked over the other two, and gaped. "What the…"

The human and demon had their eyes scrunched closed, as they awaited their fate. But it never came. The girl in blue finally opened her eyes, and blinked for a while. "Am I in Hell again?"

Upon realizing she wasn't, she grinned and squeezed the creature in another hug. "WE'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah, that's.. that's great," a muffled voice could be heard underneath her, causing her eyes to widen. "Now do you mind getting off.. please?"

"Is the ground talking?" the girl pursed her lips. 

"No," Mabel interjected, and when that got the tall one's attention she pointed downwards. 

That's when the half-Dominican girl looked down, and realized she and her friend had landed on top of someone. "Oh! so sorry!"

She scrambled off and got up, and Dipper pushed himself off the ground and coughed out dirt. Mabel rushed over and helped him up. The other girl glanced between them and almost dropped her friend as she squeed. "You guys look alike!"

Dipper exchanged confused glances with Mabel. "Um yeah. It's a twin thing."

"Oh right!" Luz set a recovering King down, her grin growing wider. "Can I squish your cheeks? they look so squishy!" 

And without an answer, she flew right up to Dipper and started messing with his face. Mabel couldn't help snickering as she pulled out her camera. The boy was unimpressed as there was a  _ click _ ,  _ snap _ and print of the photo. "Scrapbook opportunity!"

His sister didn't bother to stop it afterwards, finding it too hilarious, and soon Dipper was the one to grab Luz's hands and pull them off his face. "Yeah, uh, maybe don't do that." 

Luz put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels sheepishly. King soon recovered and stepped forward, sizing up the twins to see if they weren't hostile demons of any kind, with his claws on his hips and a serious air around him, tail lashing slightly.

But of course, this was the sweater girl's turn to squeal as she rushed over and hugged the creature. "Ohmigosh! he's so cute!" 

"Mweh?!" he tried to squirm away from her hold but she proved too strong. "Cute?! I'm not cute! I'm the king of demons!" he'd never agree to that statement from anyone except Luz. "Put me down, you gremlin child!"

A slight shadow overtook Mabel's eyes, as they widened, and she dropped him and backed away. King landed on his behind shortly after. "Oof! wha-?"

Dipper bit his lip, and clenched a hand. That voice… 

Luz noticed the awkwardness rising, and had no idea why that was. She slid next to King, smiling. "So. Uh. Who are you guys?"

Silence from both of them. They remembered the end of their summer two years ago all too well. 

The Dominican-American almost lost heart and she reached out a hand, still smiling. "I'm Luz Noceda. And this is King," her other hand found his head and pet it. "And you?"

Dipper wasn't sure about this yet, but Mabel quickly bounced back and took her hand. "Mabel Pines!" She looked back at her brother and introduced him too, "and that's Dipper, my brother!"

"Huh.. nice names!" Luz smiled as they shook hands. She looked around again, noticing large garbage bags, a giant hole right beside them and trees in the distance all around. "Where are we? some part of the Boiling Isles?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, stepping next to his sister. "Boiling Isles? never heard of it." 

"Oh.." displaced from home once again. Luz seemed a little disheartened that this kept happening to her. The air this place had wasn't the same as back home. 

The twins noticed, and, while she seemed to be friends with something.. "strange", they found themselves wanting to help. Dipper glanced to Mabel, and Mabel nodded, chiming with "You found yourself in Gravity Falls, Oregon! ring any bells?"

Luz squinted, and shook her head. Dipper sighed. "Ah. I see. Well, of course, it's.. not on any map anyway." He scratched the back of his head. 

King gazed at both Mabel and Dipper, listening. They seemed familiar. Why? he had no clue. Either way, he was being very uncharacteristically quiet. He hummed to himself. 

Luz looked down at King. Even if this was her home, King belonged with Eda, and her mission wasn't done. She had to find a way back to the Boiling Isles, back to her friends and found family. She needed to help Eda, and Lilith. She took a breath. "I need to find a way back there."

"The Boiling Isles?" Mabel chewed the inside of her lip. Luz nodded. 

"I have things I need to do."

Dipper frowned, and squirmed in King's somewhat unblinking and silent stare. Mabel glanced back at her brother, and set a hand on Luz's shoulder with a grin full of braces. "You can stay at the Mystery Shack then until you can go back home! maybe even Grunkle Ford can figure something out?"

"G..Grunkle?" the side of Luz's mouth twitched. 

"Great Uncle," Dipper fidgeted. 

"Oh! neat! lead the way then!" 

And so they did after kicking the bags into the pit, Dipper and Mabel almost happy to lead, if only to get away from King for a while. After a few moments passed, knowing they probably needed some space, Luz picked King up and proceeded to follow. 

This woke the demon up from his trance, and he shook his head of it, placing a hand on his skull. "Luz?"

"What happened back there, King? you were staring again…" Luz kept her pace so she didn't lag so far behind like she did back at the Mystical Plains. 

"Uh.. I'unno.." King replied, frowning softly. The memory escaped him. "Can't remember." This frustrated him. He bonked his head a few times with his fists, trying to wake it up. But Luz stayed his hands. "Hitting doesn't help. I'll see if they have some hot chocolate for you to drink."

He'd heard Luz talk about some "lactose-free hot chocolate" before, but he guessed this was when he'd finally truly find out about it. 

"Okay," he nodded, and soon yawned, "I'm tired.." King closed his eyes, snuggling against Luz. "Wake me up when we get there.."

Luz pet him until he fell asleep, and soon quickened her pace. Thankfully, she could still see the twins in the distance. Along with a shack farther along. With its charm, it reminded her a lot of the Owl House. And soon she smiled. 

This wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Question Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer than a week, hasn't it? well, I'm merely making sure I don't run out of chapters to post. sO, with that said, enjoy!

The four made it to the Mystery Shack under the warm skies, and Luz found herself jittery with excitement. She walked right past the Mystery Twins, who were ready to dazzle her with their dance, and to the door. She opened it after Mabel and Dipper recomposed themselves, and walked in. "Oo.. muy bueno.." she muttered. It really held an air similar to the Owl House inside, except instead of human antiques, they were fantastical monsters. Her eyes were big, and she immediately nudged King, waking him up.

"Look at all this stuff, King! it's like every fantasy come to life!" Luz grinned and set him down. Mabel and Dipper entered and the latter especially frowned at the demon being able to walk freely in their shack now. 

King looked around, judging everything with an equally judgemental look on his face. And very suddenly he pointed at one of the exhibits, a thighclops. "Fake."

Luz blinked, while Dipper held back a little smirk of victory. Mabel nudged him. The little demon proceeded to point at every exhibit, as he walked farther in, and call them fake. And then he reached the end of the museum and pointed at a rotund person wearing a question mark shirt. "Fake. Luz, you can't believe everything you see in the human realm-"

"Pfffff…" the human of Latina descent started to laugh uncontrollably, interrupting King, and tried to point behind him with limited success. The demon was about to get offended until he saw what was happening around him.

The twins were looking up with grins on their faces. Luz was still laughing and failing to point, her other arm across her belly. 

And, confused, he turned back around and looked up, and up… and up, until he was met with a gopher-like smile. "Sup, dude?"

King screamed like a little girl. It was a short one, but high-pitched nonetheless. He scrambled back to Luz and crawled up to her shoulder. "What is that?!" he pointed frantically.

Dipper couldn't resist chuckling. It wasn't every day that one would hear the smug voice in one's nightmares scream in terror. Mabel stepped up with a smile, pointing to the person wearing the Mystery Shack hat and question mark shirt. "That's our good friend, Soos Ramirez!"

Luz stared and immediately felt a connection with him. She had a feeling Soos was Hispanic too. "Awesome!!" she squealed, raising her hands to her cheeks. 

King frowned a little, slightly embarrassed. "So.. that's not an attraction?"

"Sorry to disappoint, dude," Soos chuckled, giving him the finger guns. King just stared. Luz immediately followed up with finger guns of her own. "That's the stuff! who are you two by the way?"

"I'm Luz Noceda, and this is King," she smiled, gesturing towards the creature who bowed when he was mentioned.

"Cool!" Soos bent down to her level and did fist bumps with her. In several seconds, they created their own handshake. King raised an eyebrow.

It was no doubt that Soos saw a kindred spirit in Luz as well. Dipper and Mabel watched on, not surprised that Luz and Soos got along so well. King meanwhile was confused, and when he caught sight of the question mark on Soos's shirt things got even weirder for him.

That symbol meant more, didn't it?

He stared and tilted his head, tuning out Luz and Soos who were engaged in their own Spanish conversation. Eventually, he made a grab for the shirt, clutching it to take a closer look. All he saw were.. pizza stains?

"Woah, dude!" Soos exclaimed, bringing the demon back from his trance.

"King, what's gotten into you?!" he heard Luz shout with, not anger, but worry.

The king of demons found himself hanging from Soos's shirt, halfway to the man's face. He blinked his previously unfocused pink eyes and descended to the floor, letting go of the shirt. 

He looked at the concerned faces all around him. Well, Dipper looked more horrified than concerned. Before he crossed his arms. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

That voice still sent chills up the Pines twins' spines. Luz knelt to King and placed a hand on his shoulder. "King, you know you can talk to me."

He looked her dead in the eye, almost coldly, before his expression warmed up. He sighed. "I'm fine."

There was a tangible silence wrapping around the room, before Mabel finally broke it. "So! who wants to see the rest of the shack!?" she grinned way too hard.

The Afro-Latina seemed to match her grin as she looked over at the female twin. "Sure!"

She picked King up again, as the twins led the way around Soos who waved before returning to whatever he was doing before they got there. 

They explored the living room, the breaker room, the room Soos had taken that now belonged to both him and Abuelita, and finally the attic, where the twins took residence. King took everything in, but for some reason he felt like he knew this place…

"And that concludes our tour!" Mabel finished her rambling, grinning with her hands on her hips. Dipper bit his lip. Oh no did this mean..? "And you both can spend the nights here!" 

Yep. He was afraid of that. 

"Awesome!" Luz smiled, still holding King. "Thank you so much, gracias!" 

Mabel nodded, and Dipper had to hold back a "Are you crazy?". He knew it was just King who triggered his paranoia. Luz was fine. And Luz seemed to cause a sort of reaction with the guy. So maybe it'd be fine, just so long as they were together. 

Why did he feel like that wouldn't last?

Luz nudged King, who was half-asleep, and he sputtered, "Mm, yeah. Thanks and all that."

Mabel chuckled and walked over to the closet on the opposite side of their beds. She opened it and a bed popped out. "It'll be like.. like a sleepover!" 

Dipper bit his lip, remaining silent. He hated sleepovers sometimes. Mabel somewhat ruined that for him two years ago with her gal pals. But maybe this would be different. He piped up, "Yeah, and as soon as Great Uncle Ford gets home and he gets acquainted with you, we'll talk to him about sending you guys back to the.. Boiling Isles, was it?"

"Yep!" the girl nodded vigorously. 

King listened, eyelids droopy, and he shut and opened them to wake himself up. An odd outline of a triangle was in his mind's eye that time. Maybe it was because he was also staring at the triangular window. 

Nonetheless, it definitely woke him up. He squirmed in Luz's hold to reposition himself so that he was hugging her. Luz didn't mind at all, but she was worried.

"Let the plan begin," Mabel rubbed her hands together, going to her side of the room to knit sweaters.

All throughout the day it went like this. Mabel knitting sweaters and the four just chatting about their days. There were even a few stories to come out of it. But when King confessed his love for sweaters, staring at Mabel cutely, that was when her guard about him dropped fully, much to Dipper's dismay. 

"I'll knit as many sweaters as you like, King!" she had said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" he fist pumped the air. 

King had become her mannequin for these sweaters, but he didn't much mind it, especially since Luz was giving him encouragement all the way. Dipper watched from his spot on his bed, writing more in his journal. 

Ten sweaters were made by sunset, and Mabel yawned as she finished off one for Luz - a pink and blue sweater with a blazing, glittery light in the center. "Woo, I'm beat."

"Me too," the brunet lay back on his bed.

"Bro-bro, all you did tonight was write," the other brunette called him out, lying down after tossing the sweater to Luz, who caught it and proceeded to change into her night clothes. Which was underneath her current clothes. How resourceful.

Dipper shot her a look none could see, before he chuckled sleepily. "Writing is a sporty art."

"Surrrre," Mabel giggled.

King grabbed a pajama hat from Mabel's wares and donned it, before he headed back over to Luz and climbed into bed.

"Good night, Dip-Dop," which warranted no response because the boy was already asleep. Mabel then sat up and looked at Luz and King, who were in bed already, and waved. "Good night, King. Good night, Luz."

"Night, Mabel."

She turned off the nightlight on their side of the room, leaving only the moonlight to shine through the window, and lay back in bed to sleep.

As soon as they were confirmed to be asleep, Luz looked at King. King tilted his head, before he realized. "Oh. Right," he whispered.

"What's up..?"

"...I feel weird, Luz," the creature stared at his claws. Before he looked back at her, brow furrowed softly. "I'm.." Scared. He sighed. "Just a little shaken up. I'm sure a good night's sleep will help me feel better."

The girl understood, and nodded, before she lay down and covered herself. "Okay, King.. good night."

"Night, Luz…"

* * *

He could see a man surrounded by blue fire. Burning. It hurt. It really hurt. He could feel himself trying so hard to hold onto life, saying words that made no sense.

Was this what dying felt like?

He uttered one last word, before the man swiftly punched him in the face-

King woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide. He sat up and gripped his skull, shaking. He looked at Luz. She was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't wake her. Couldn't wake them. He could handle this himself. But what was that? 

It felt.. so real. It actually honest-to-titan hurt. He could feel the aches resonate in his face even now. Sliding off the bed, he quietly went downstairs. Maybe a cup of milk would help. 

Reaching in the fridge, he got himself a carton and drank a bit. He stared at it for a while, before he put it back and walked back upstairs. King passed a mirror, and gazed into it. He didn't look so good. He looked scared out of his wits. 

And then he saw a flash of yellow catlike eyes replace his own.

…

Sleep was overrated anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :3


	3. A Moment's Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWEH, I CAN EXPLAIN.  
> Sky: Children of the Light had my attention for the longest. Also, I... idk. xD  
> But here you go! thank you for being patient~ :3

After a night of pleasant dreams, Luz was the first to rise. She yawned softly and stretched in her bed, being careful not to knock off King, if he was still on it anyway. 

The teenager looked at the window. Sun was just barely rising, and she actually pouted at that. Seemed like she was earlier than she should have been. Luz then shrugged and got out of bed carefully, before she saw that it was empty. King wasn't at the bottom of her bed.

She bit her lip and looked around for him, knowing better than to call for him with the twins asleep in the same room. Eventually, she found him sitting on the floor against her bed, wearing a green and pink sweater Mabel had knitted for him. And his eyes were open and weary.

Luz chewed the inside of her lip and knelt next to him. "King?"

He glanced over at her tiredly, and lifted a claw to wave at her. It was half-hearted but it was the thought that counted. "Morning, Luz…"

"What happened? you look exhausted," the girl asked the little demon.

"...I look awesome," he crossed his arms. And then he sighed. "Couldn't sleep."

This sent off alarm bells. Usually almost all King would do was sleep. So hearing that was alarming. The Afro-Hispanic set a gentle hand on his head, and when the demon finally looked up at her, she said, "Sorry…" and jolted all of a sudden and gasped. "Oh my god. I never got you that hot chocolate I promised you!"

Luckily, this didn't wake the twins. King blinked, before he narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah. That sure would have helped.." 

"I'm sorry, King," the teenager glanced behind her to the beds the Mystery Twins occupied. She didn't want to wake them. So she'd have to search for the whereabouts of their hot chocolate herself. "I'll see if they have some here." She got up and was about to head downstairs quietly when she felt a hasty claw grab her arm.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, and looking back would reveal the most pitiful eyes she'd ever seen on King. More pitiful than the time Eda was captured. Luz couldn't say no. 

And so down they went to the first floor, and Luz brought out her phone and put on her flashlight. King rubbed at his eyes, looking around from atop her shoulder. Things always looked different at night or dawn or dusk. The Mystery Shack was no exception. Though the light was steadily peeping in through cracks and windows, it was still dark. 

And more or less scarier. The thighclops and other cursed and fake supernatural artifacts helped too. Soon, Luz found a vending machine. She poked out her tongue as she searched for the hot chocolate. King stared at it, not knowing what it was - but it felt very familiar all the same. He wasn't about to question why now.

"All I see are weird soda pops. Let's look somewhere else, Luz."

She nodded, before she creeped back to the living area, flashlight and the occasional sunlight helping her see. Luz finally found the fridge and kitchen, and smiled, hoping they had lactose-free milk. 

Opening the fridge revealed some groceries and food, as well as beverages, and drinks that children and teenagers shouldn't touch. King blinked, the light blinding him for a second. Soon, she came out with milk, though she somewhat trembled as she held it. "Not lactose-free, but it'll do for you." 

The demon hopped off her shoulder, almost grinning at the prospect of hot chocolate and doing a little dance on his feet. He watched as Luz made the hot beverage, brow furrowed and hands careful. She didn't even want to  _ touch _ the milk.

Soon, it was done and, after it was heated on the stove, she handed it off to King, who blew at it as they headed back upstairs without a hitch. Luz sat down on her bed, and King sat beside her as he sipped at the hot chocolate.

It helped. It really did. 

"So…" Luz eventually spoke up quietly, looking down at King enjoying his hot cocoa. "Wanna tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

The demon almost spewed out and choked on what he had in his mouth. Instead, he coolly swallowed and glanced up at her. "Now?"

She nodded. "It might help your cute wittle head feel better."

King rolled his eyes. Before his expression became thoughtful and solemn as he stared at the floor. He tried so hard, but the dream seemed to avoid him. He wanted to bonk his head again, but instead he sipped more at his drink. Eventually.. "Mm.. I.. I don't know. It confuses me." He sighed; Luz listened with rapt attention. "I'm usually good at remembering. But now I can't remember and I don't know why, Luz… all I know is that it's a bad dream.."

The girl traced the light glyph on her sheet over and over as she listened, and bit her lip. "No hay que ahogarse en un vaso de agua," she ended up mumbling.

"Mweh?" he frowned at her, tilting his head. 

"It's an old Spanish saying. Mami used to say it all the time," Luz glanced at the window. King.. avoided glancing at the window however. "It isn't necessary to drown oneself in a glass of water. Which means," she attempted to find a nicer way to say it, "that you shouldn't worry so big about something that didn't happen, about something that's essentially little or nothing." 

King raised an eyebrow, and then looked at his empty claw. "It.. it felt so real though…"

"But it wasn't," the girl gently reminded him. "Whatever bad dream it was, it's just a dream, King." She smiled.

"Right.." he should have felt fully reassured. But he only felt just a little reassured. As blunt as he was, though, he didn't want to tell the teenager that her efforts didn't help. He instead glanced up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Luz."

"No problemo," the Afro-Hispanic lay back in bed, unaware of King's true issues. But she couldn't help wondering what his nightmare could have been.

King finished off his hot chocolate, yawned, and stretched, feeling sleepy. Maybe.. just maybe.. he wouldn't dream that dream again.

He lay down, curled up against the blankets and around the empty cup of hot chocolate, ready for sleep to take him.

An old man entered the room then, wearing glasses, a beanie and pajamas, and glanced around squinting his eyes.  _ Someone _ had been downstairs raiding the fridge, and it wasn't his niece  _ or _ nephew. "Hey, kids," he called. It was time for them to get up anyway. King's pink eyes shot wide open.  _ That voice. _ "Time to wake up!"

His voice alone was enough to wake Dipper and Mabel, and the latter was the first to rise. She shot out of bed and landed on the creaky floor, saluting. "Morning, Grunkle Stan!"

_ That name… _ King clutched at the cup.

Dipper stayed in bed for a while longer before he sat up, sighing and rubbing at his eyes. He never was much of a morning person. "Morning.." he mumbled.

"Morning, kiddos!" Stan smiled, before he frowned a bit and pointed at them. "One'a you raid the fridge?"

They blinked, before Mabel remembered. "Oh right! I want to introduce you to our new friends!"

Dipper yawned, as she ran over to the bed Luz and King occupied. Luz slid off the bed, like an otter. With a dark side. And she popped up much like Mabel, grinning. Mabel was surprised, but nonetheless grabbed her hand and King and rushed to present them to Stanley.

"This is Luz!" the brunette introduced, waving Luz's hand. Her other hand went up to wave, albeit awkwardly. She then let go to hold King with both hands and held him up to her Grunkle. "And this is King!"

The man chuckled, grinning. "Ah! it's nice to meet you both! you can call me your Grunkle Stan!"  By that point, Dipper managed to stand beside Mabel. And while Luz's grin got wider, King.. King seemed traumatized, staring at the old man with thousand-yard eyes.  _ Oh Titan, here we go.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more prewritten chapter after this before I have to try and think of a way to continue. Hope you enjoyed and please comment! they make my day. :3


	4. The Fez and Sixes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERM. I can explain why I didn't update this the week after the next one, don't kill me. SO, I got into things, and I've also been trying to write Chapter Five. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. I just need some time. I know I'm not pressured, but I know how suspense feels, since I'm a reader as well lol  
> Anyway, I'll let y'all get to it. Happy reading!

This stare continued throughout the introduction, and while Luz and Mabel didn't particularly notice, too excited explaining, Dipper and Stanley did.

Eventually, the man mentioned food and that it was being cooked by his brother downstairs as they spoke, and King was brought back. He blinked a couple times, shaking his head. For some reason, he felt a little.. _afraid_ of Stanley.

"What's up with your friend there?" the man pointed at King with his brows furrowed. "He's been staring at me for a while."

Luz finally caught on, and Mabel set him down, biting her lip. She knew now, and so did Dipper. The demon backed away a little, claws tightly crushing the empty cup.

"King?" the taller teen called out to him worriedly.

The little creature snapped out of it fully, and looked around at everyone. Mabel was worried, Luz was worried, while Dipper and Grunkle Stan looked.. a little suspicious for some reason. He wondered what for, before he crossed his arms and scoffed. "Nothing's wrong! I'm okay! don't worry about me!"

 _That voice…_ Stan screwed up his face a bit. But he waved it off soon enough. He was too old to deal with this. "Anyway, off we go," he pointed downstairs, ushering them along, and Mabel and Dipper led the newcomers along, eager for breakfast. He sighed as he eventually followed them down. _Here we go.._

King, with his scampering paws, made it down first, only to see another vaguely familiar face. The other elder twin was making breakfast, wearing his usual maroon sweater. He hummed, as he flipped over pancakes on the stovetop, unaware of the demon nearby stepping backwards back up the stairs.

Only to be stopped by Luz, who nearly bumped into him. "Que pasa?" she asked naturally, staring down at him.

This knocked his head back into gear, and he looked back at Luz. "Mweh?" he didn't understand at first, but eventually figured it out. "Oh. I'm fine."

The Afro-Latina teen scooped him up just then, and skipped along to the table. Stanford glanced at the table, raising an eyebrow at the two newcomers. He heard a voice so familiar… _too_ familiar. His twin was beside him as soon as Mabel and Dipper joined Luz and King at the table, and whispered something.

Ford nodded. "I'm almost done with these pancakes."

"They better taste great, Poindexter!" And then the man went to sit at the table, next to Dipper.

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford?" the young boy began, gaining Ford's attention. "Have you been to the Boiling Isles? or… at least heard of it?"

Luz looked up at this, and smiled. King, however, stayed his gaze at the table, seemingly finding it more interesting. He knew Stan was staring.

"The Boiling Isles?" Ford furrowed his brow, tapping at his chin. "Can't say I have. Why?"

Dipper looked to Luz, and nodded for her to take the floor, and so she did, biting her lip. "Well, King and I came from there after an accident in the Mystical Plains. These two said you could help us get back."

The man's eyes, unbeknownst to everyone else as his back was turned, darkened for a bit. Messing with dimensions was something he didn't want to do. It could easily go wrong, and potentially allow Bill's goons to return. If not Bill himself.

Oh how he wished he could believe Bill was truly gone…

But his paranoia kept telling him that the damned triangle had recovered and was just biding his time. And it followed him into his very nightmares. He bit his lip.

"Grunkle Ford..?" Mabel broke into his thoughts, frowning softly.

"Uhm. I guess I could see what I could do," he replied. No one saw his hand trembling on the counter.

Luz smiled brightly. "Thank you, sir!"

The sweater-clad and bespectacled man turned his head just then, and saw the teen's smile. Surprised, it took a while before he smiled back. Maybe it'd be worthwhile. He was much better prepared now.

* * *

A while later and breakfast, pancakes and eggs, was served. Luz fed King his pancakes and ate as well.

Silence permeated the meal, but soon Stanford Pines cleared his throat. "So.. mind telling me your names?"

Oh, right. Luz chuckled to herself. Hopefully this was the last time she had to introduce herself and King. "I'm Luz Noceda. And this is King."

She gestured to the little demon chowing down and sitting on the table. Ford's eyebrows quirked with amusement. "King..? King what? and what is he the king of?"

"Demons," the girl replied.

The man's blood ran cold, and the rest of him felt hot for some reason; he tugged at the collar of his sweater. "Ah. I see."

"I don't really know his true name," Luz didn't seem to notice, "but he'll tell me when he's ready."

Stan stopped eating for a second, and pointed his fork at the little guy, who inwardly cowered. "Speaking of, is he gonna talk or not?"

The Afro-Latina chewed at the inside of her lip. "Uh." King usually was pretty talkative, so the fact that he was silent was off-putting. Very off-putting. "I'unno…"

"I'll talk when I feel like it," the demon piped up, completely lackadaisical. Ford stiffened. _That voice._

Stanley patted his brother on the shoulder, regretting that he'd asked now.

Mabel pulled a worried grimace for a split second, before she continued to eat her pancakes. Dipper just watched carefully, eating slowly.

"But I'll tell ya, these pancakes are great!" King chuckled. This didn't quite ease the tension.

"Ha, they _are_ great, Poindexter!" Stanley tried to lighten the mood, slapping Ford's back, which caused him to lurch forward and almost choke on what he was chewing. "Ya gonna pull this again and not say 'thank you'?"

That always was a hard thing for Stanford to say. He didn't know why. It just was. He gulped down his piece, and nodded. "Thank you, King."

The little demon just nodded, furrowing his brow. It wasn't quite sincere, but he'd take it. Luz pursed her lips. The tension had risen enough that she could feel it too. And she felt like she was suffocating.

As soon as she'd finished eating, she stood up and went to walk outside. "I need a breather. Lo siento."

King jolted, grabbed his unfinished plate and quickly hopped down, following her. "Wait for me, Luz!"

Ford's and Stan's eyes followed them, before Ford took a breath and sighed, continuing to eat. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances, having a silent conversation, and soon the girl gulped down her breakfast, jumped up, got some apple juice and milk from the fridge, and walked swiftly after the two.

Stanley sniffed, and realized it was still too tense; he had to loosen it up somehow. He smiled weakly to the two remaining at the table, and asked, "So, uh.. got any tales?"

Dipper tapped his chin, and soon decided he'd tell a moment in high school that he thought was incredibly funny. Ford noticed this attempt, and appreciated it greatly, but… he felt that as long as King stayed here, nothing would ease the horror he felt inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens absolutely. :3  
> Muahahahaa...  
> Also, about the cup he was holding, just pretend King threw it away. I forgot to add that in. lol


	5. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a few days have indeed gone by, so I grant you this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! it should be longer than the last few.

Luz sighed as she and King finally got outside and closed the door. She could hardly admire the beauty of the forest around them, mind too focused on the tension at the table. Worst of all, she knew it was directed at her friend, but had no clue why.

The Afro-Latina stepped off the porch slowly, frowning with thought and sadness. The demon followed, looking up at her with worried eyes. "Luz…"

She looked down at him, brow furrowed with concern. "What's up?"

"You're.. okay, right?" he asked slowly, still looking up at her and setting his unfinished plate down.

Luz soon smiled, sat on the porch and gathered King into a hug. "Of course I am. I just needed a breather."

"Thank Titan!" he hugged back, snuggling into her. Luz bit her lip. She wasn't really okay. But she figured that she'd grow back into it after a while. She didn't want to worry King.

She heard a sigh from King, and looked at him. "Sorry for ruining breakfast, Luz…"

The girl's eyes widened, unaware that someone else had approached the door and was now listening. She shook her head. "No, no, you didn't ruin breakfast. I…" she hesitated, realizing once again that.. "I don't know _what_ happened actually…"

"Oh, heh. Well, that's certainly a relief," the demon king replied with a smile. Said smile wasn't quite shown in his pink eyes. He placed his claws on his face then, covering his eyes. "Oh who am I kidding? I think…" he started, but his words caught in his throat. He grasped harder. "I think…" he then sighed. "I don't think I'm welcome here. In the shack, I mean. Everyone gave me the stink eye and I don't even know why." His now trembling claws hid the tears threatening to fall.

That someone hiding on the other side bit her lip, wanting to go out there now and correct this, but something stayed her feet. They weren't done, and she was certain they wouldn't appreciate an eavesdropper.

Luz tightened her hold on King. "King…" she began, only to silence herself since she had no idea what to say to this. Though she'd been on the receiving end of this back in her world, she had no idea how to go about it. But she'd try anyway. She took a deep breath. "As much as I hate to admit, both of us are strangers to them. They just need a little while to get used to us." She knew full well the looks were only targeted at King, but she wanted to make him feel like he wasn't alone in his suffering. And he wasn't. Not as long as she was around and friends with him. "Maybe in a couple days, they'll warm up." She smiled.

The small demon peeked a sad eye out at the Afro-Latina from behind his claw, trembling even more. His pupil was huge, though, as if he was brightening up with hope, and he asked, "Are you sure, Luz?" his tone also rising from sorrow.

She took a deep breath. In all honesty, she wasn't. So she decided to say, "If it happened with you and Eda towards me, then it should with you and the Pines."

King took that in, and eventually he smiled again, more genuinely, his tail wagging too. "Thanks, Luz.."

He picked up his plate, and scooped the remainder of his meal into his mouth. Luz nodded, smiling too. "No problemo."

But it didn't quite reach her eyes. Whatever was going on, it was affecting her friend in really negative ways. And she felt like she had a set amount of time to figure it out before it was too late.

And then a brunette exited the shack just then, holding the fresh beverages of milk and apple juice in her hands with a toothy grin. She was a great pretender, hiding the fact that she'd heard all of that expertly. "Luz, King, you forgot to wash down your breakfast!"

There was some silence as King stared at her with uncertainty, while Luz grinned fully and reached for a carton. He eventually asked, "Wash down..?" tilting his head.

Luz chuckled, before she explained, "Food tends to get stuck without anything to drink after eating." And then she rubbed the back of her neck, realizing that she'd forgotten to stick around for drinks.

"Oh, okay! gimme whatever ya have!" King narrowed his eyes with determination, smacking his fist into a palm. "Please?"

Mabel Pines nodded with a chortle, sitting down on a step above them and setting the drinks on the porch. "I have apple juice and milk."

The tall girl paled at the mention of milk. She grabbed the apple juice, with a quick reason, "I'm lactose intolerant."

The fourteen-year-old grimaced. "Oh! sorry for grabbing milk."

"It's fine. King likes milk," Luz Noceda poked a hole in the carton and started to sip. And then she pet King, who was currently chugging down the small carton of milk and spoke with a baby voice, "Don't you, King?"

"Mweh!" he nearly curled up in shock, slapping away Luz's hand almost playfully. "Yeah yeah."

That grin she got for doing that told all. Mabel watched, with a soft smile. "You guys must be close."

"Like two peas in a pod," Luz gestured like so, while King finished chugging and slammed the empty carton down on the porch, offering a thumbs up. Or, as best he could anyway. The brunette chuckled, grabbing the final beverage of apple juice and drinking some.

Eventually, she pursed her lips, and sighed, brow furrowed. "Sorry about what happened during breakfast. We.." she drifted off then, before she smiled carefully. "We're still just getting to know each other."

Well, that aligned with what Luz told King, but Mabel was aware that this was a lie. She'd gotten better at lying through the years, much to her dismay.

She knew the truth. But if she said it… what would happen?

The Afro-Latina looked at King, taking more sips of her apple juice. "See, King?"

"Yeah," the demon hopped up, looking up at Mabel. "It's too soon to tell. But at least you and I are sweater buddies!" His tail slightly wagged again as he placed his claws on his hips, proudly drawing attention to the sweater he still wore.

"Glad we are! and that you like the sweater, cute face!" she revealed her braces through the widest grin she ever gave since last night.

King frowned. He still didn't like it when people other than Eda and Luz called him names like that, but Mabel was a sweater buddy. He could get used to it. He waggled his pointer claw, before he pointed to Luz. "Hey, Luz! what about you? wanna be a sweater buddy?"

Luz had finished off her juice, and grinned. "Sure would!" Then she sighed. "But I left my sweater back in the attic. And I don't feel like facing your.. Grunkles again right now."

Speaking of clothes, she just now realized that she wasn't wearing her school uniform, but the purple and white hoodie and jean shorts she usually wore. For some reason, this didn't dawn on her even when she got ready for bed. Then she shrugged.

"Aw," King looked a little disappointed, his pointer claw drooping.

"Do hoodies count?" she smiled nervously. King just stared.

"That's fine!" Mabel piped up, picking up their mess and hopping to her feet, "I could get it. I gotta throw out our trash anyway."

And then she left, back into the shack. As soon as she entered the Employees Only area, Dipper looked up at her from his spot at the now empty table, Ford having gone downstairs and Stan having retired to his chair to watch television. The boy soon asked, as his twin sister tossed the cartons in the trash and plate in the sink, an eyebrow raised, "What's going on?"

Clearly he was confused as to why Luz and King weren't with her.

"I'm getting Luz's sweater. She didn't feel like coming back in," Mabel responded, omitting the reason.

The young man nodded. "I understand that." He knew anyway.

Mabel smiled as she passed Dipper on the way upstairs, minutes later coming back with the glittery sweater. He blinked. "So, what's happening? anything about.. you-know-who?" he whispered.

The girl bit her lip. "Dipper, he's fine. _King_ is fine. If he wanted to do something, he would have."

Her brother still wasn't quite sure. Mabel wasn't exactly a good judge of character. "Mm.."

"Oh, don't give me that look," the teen poked Dipper's stomach, and he stifled a chuckle at that. "You know I'm right!"

The young man shrugged. "Truth is, Mabel, you _don't_ know, and neither do any of us."

She bowed her head, furrowing her brow. He was right. But she actually saw the small demon out there worried about whether he was welcome here. _He_ wouldn't care. "He thinks we hate him, bro-bro," she replied shakily, almost under her breath.

Dipper blinked again. "Say what now?"

"King," she grit her teeth, heart in pain, "thinks we hate him. I overheard them talking."

Her brother was at a loss for words, mouth slightly open but nothing coming out.

"Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting. I'm going back out," the young woman left, leaving Dipper to think about this information.

* * *

Luz and King were thoroughly engaged in a conversation about a much happier concept, and even though they were displaced, things finally felt like their kind of normal. And Luz in particular was relieved. King was his talkative and expressive self again.

It felt nice.

Mabel just about tore the door down, donning her usual, bright grin. She handed Luz the sweater, and the girl put it on over her hoodie, earning an even bigger grin. King hopped up and down. "Heck yeah, sweater buddies!"

Luz found that the front of her sweater reminded her of the light spell. Briefly, she wondered if her glyphs would work here. Mabel watched, before she soon suggested, "Hm.. perhaps a walk is in order! how about we go on one? get out the stress and let in some zen!"

King and Luz exchanged glances and smiles, and then looked to the twin and nodded. The forest looked pretty, and it was a nice day out too. They'd be happy to.

Mabel then rushed off the porch, slowing her pace eventually to a simple jog and following the path. Luz soon scooped up a giddy King to place on her head and stood to her feet, trailing after the brunette.

Some zen was much needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end. Of the chapter that is. Hopefully the next one will be finished by Monday. I'm actually almost done with it. Hehe, this is exciting.


	6. A Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said on FF that I would wait to update AO3 with Chapter Six. I lied. :3  
> Have fun reading! this chapter was fun to write, and my first time using an outline since I knew I wasn't going to get it all out in one or two days. :3

The trio, with Mabel in the lead, walked along the slightly beaten path, the Mystery Shack behind them getting increasingly farther away as they went, before it disappeared completely beyond the horizon.

The forest truly was beautiful, welcoming them with open arms, and there was an allure to it that Luz couldn't quite begin to explain. It felt a lot like the Boiling Isles, but at the same time.. it was its own thing.

King felt it too, his pink eyes wide with wonder. "Luz, are you feeling what I'm feeling?!"

The taller girl thumbed at her chin, glancing up at King. "I'unno, King. What _are_ you feeling?" she asked with a joking smile.

"It feels like this forest is alive with wonders!" he replied, hopping down from the Afro-Latina's head and landing flawlessly on his feet.

Mabel looked back at them with a knowing smirk, before making a sudden turn. Luz and King followed without question, and the demon caught on. "Did you know about this, Mabel?"

"Well, Dipper and I have been staying here every summer for the past two years now," she explained, still grinning.

"That's so cool! so you're like, right next door to this!" Luz grinned, gesturing all around them.

"Mhm! there's a lot in this forest."

King furrowed his brow, tilting his head. "Why are the attractions at the Shack all fake then?"

Mabel pursed her lips with a grimace, remembering the time she and Dipper were in charge of the Mystery Shack. It didn't really go well, especially when her brother brought in an authentic monster. Two customers were put into the hospital because of it. She chuckled sheepishly. "The real ones are too dangerous."

King and Luz nodded with understanding. Based on the hesitation, there had to have been a story behind it. The Afro-Latina blinked. "Is there a story? I like stories."

"Man I'd love to tell you but this is zen time!" the twin exclaimed, striking a fist into the air. The story would throw off the zen. She took another sudden turn, and Luz and the demon king exchanged glances as they followed.

Unbeknownst to them, a few eyes opened betwixt the trees, watching the trio gallivant through the forest. And then they disappeared, as the creatures of the forest ran off farther. Four gnomes were among them, as well as a few unicorns.

They soon arrived at a sort of clearing, and started talking now that they couldn't be overheard.

"That's _his_ voice, alright!" Jeff, one of the gnomes among the group, exclaimed with a furrow in his brow. "Bill has returned!"

"Shmebulock.." another gnome interjected, eyes narrowed. He seemed incredulous about the whole thing.

Jeff scoffed at him, hands planted on his hips. "Oh so you think that just because he's not a triangle it's not him. His voice says all, Shmebulock."

That gnome rolled his eyes, but he guessed he could understand. A unicorn piped up, "It _is_ him. I scanned his heart, and it was not pure in the slightest."

A gnome wearing a light blue shirt huffed, crossing his arms. "Come on, Celestabellewhatever, everyone knows your magic is bogus!"

The unicorn snorted through her nose angrily. "It is Celestabellebethabelle and I do not appreciate your remark."

"Well, it's true!" Carson jabbed a finger at Celestabellebethabelle, "and your name is a mouthful!"

"Why you…"

"Enough!" Jeff got in between the two, who were glaring daggers at each other and clearly ready to beat each other up. "We're not gonna get anywhere like this!" He pushed them away, hands in their faces.

"And what do you propose we should do?" another unicorn tilted their head. "Mabel is with them, and she handed our butts to both of us on silver platters."

"And that other human doesn't seem to be from around here," a gnome other than Shmebulock and Carson stated. "Artistic style notwithstanding."

Jeff, Carson and Celestabellebethabelle gave him a confused look. Jason just shrugged.

"Anyway, Bill is also all-powerful and stuff. But that didn't stop us from pulverizing him!" the gnome leader slammed a fist into his palm. "And how did we do it?"

"Shmebulock."

"That's right! we did it together! I say we go out there and give them what we've got, and I've got just the idea.." Jeff soon called for a huddle, and they bounced closer to hear and discuss.

They'd stop Bill. _Permanently_.

* * *

Several more twists and turns later, and zen had been achieved. Luz and King had both marveled at the forest, noting gnomes, fairies, and many more creatures. They all seemed to be heading somewhere. And it was highly fascinating.

"Mission Zen has been accomplished!" the teenager with braces affirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

"This walk was one of the best walks I've ever been on," the Afro-Latina half-whispered, brown eyes sparkling.

Mabel turned to them with that same smile, stopping their walk here. She was certain they were very far from the statue now. "Glad it was!"

She was also glad she could help.

"Thanks, Mabel!" the demon grinned up at her. And soon he pointed to the sky, determination in his eyes. "I feel like I can take on anything!"

"Then how about you try taking on this!?" a new voice erupted from the trees, and Mabel noticeably tensed up.

Jeff and Celestabellebethabelle emerged from the forest, glaring at the trio, the gnome having crossed his arms.

King dropped the claw he held up, completely slack jawed. Before he started to laugh. Mabel remained tense, while Luz looked confused.

"We're going to beat you to death," Jeff calmly and matter-of-factly stated. This only caused the demon to laugh harder. Luz stepped back. At least they had seemingly unlocked fear in one of them.

Mabel let out a small growl. "If it isn't Jeff and Celestabellebethabelle.."

The unicorn scuffed up the ground with her hoof. "We meet again, human."

King continued to laugh, falling to the ground and rolling around. "You can't be serious! a gnome and a unicorn! wants to fight us! how.. hehe hilarious hahaha!"

Luz noticed tension rising again, particularly from the two new arrivals and Mabel. She grimaced and raised placating hands. "Woah woah woah, there has to be some misunderstanding! I'm not from here, and neither is King!"

"Doesn't matter," Jeff spoke up again. "We're only here for Bill anyway."

And that name made King's laughter and movements stop completely cold, his pink eyes shooting open. Why did that name sound familiar?

Luz tilted her head. "Bill..?" she whispered, furrowing her brow with confusion.

Mabel's tense shoulders dropped, horror settling in instead. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. They must have overheard him. But she quickly recovered, also holding up relaxing hands and putting up a smile. "Yeah, you've got the wrong people, buddy."

"I'm actually certain we have the _right_ people, thank you very much!" Jeff stepped closer, only for the trio to step back. "We still haven't settled our feud, Mabel. We still need a queen."

"And _I_ want revenge," Celestabellebethabelle narrowed her eyes, also stepping closer.

Luz turned to Mabel. "You know these people?"

"We, um, go way back," the female twin replied. She tried to figure out what to do in her head. They had no fairy dust, and no leaf blower on hand. And since the gnome who helped got arrested, she wasn't sure where to turn for more.

"Okay. I definitely wanna hear stories soon," the Afro-Latina gripped at her own sweater.

"Enough talk! it's time we get this over with! gnomes and other creatures of the forest, assemble!" Jeff bellowed, a finger pointing to the sky.

And that's when gnomes, the rest of the unicorns, and some fairies exited the woods, uniting by Jeff's and Celestabellebethabelle's side. The gnomes piled on Jeff, soon creating an even bigger gnome formed around the unicorns. The unicorns' horns started to glow. And the few hostile fairies glowed intensely.

Mabel soon questioned the unicorns, voice nearly squeaking, "Um, aren't your horns only able to point to the nearest rainbow and create rave music?"

"Oh, human," Celestabellebethabelle chuckled maliciously, "our horns have received quite the upgrade since you left for the first time..."

With that, she pointed her horn at a nearby tree, and blasted it. Said tree ended up completely black and dead. Mabel gulped loudly and so did Luz.

The young lady started backing away, forming a word on her lips but not quite saying it. It just came out as a mostly inaudible whisper.

Luz bit her lip, also backing up, and scooped up King the second Mabel finally shouted, "RUN!" and started dashing away, followed immediately by the Afro-Latina and the creatures of the forest.

King woke up from a sort of trance at this, and his eyes widened at the situation in which they'd found themselves. That was a huge gnome. And was that tree always dead and glittery? and there were more unicorns, each in a different part of the gnome's body, and glowing fairies. All in all, their aura was entirely hostile. And he hated it.

"YOU WON'T LEAVE FROM THIS ALIVE!" the creatures shouted in unison, tearing down trees as they chased the trio.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sweater-wearing man was currently sitting at his desk in his lab, drawing up a draft of the portal that would perhaps take Luz and King back to where they belonged. He had also tried to do research on the place, but no luck came to him.

"Hmm…" he thumbed at his chin, and looked at the phone nearby. Perhaps his old colleague would be willing to help.

* * *

The trio screamed as the creatures chased them, in a much more deadly repeat of when Dipper and Mabel had gotten chased in a golf cart. The fairies acted as blinding lights, while the unicorns kept blasting at them, and the giant gnome repeatedly tried grabbing for them.

And by sheer miracle, Luz and Mabel dodged every single type of attack, shielding their eyes. King yelped each and every time an attack got near them. "What's the deal with these guys?!" he yelled, holding Luz tight.

"They're a bunch of grudge-holders!" Mabel took Luz by her sweater and pulled her out of the way of a unicorn blast. "Dipper and I dealt with them two years ago!"

"Oh that's what you meant by going way back," the taller girl remarked after she'd gotten yanked. She looked back every now and then, panting as she ran.

"Are you crazy, Luz?!" King exclaimed fearfully, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look forward. "Don't look back!"

The Afro-Latina bit her lip, darting through the path still. Mabel watched carefully, though wasn't quite sure why they were able to outrun a giant gnome on foot. They'd barely gotten away with the golf cart. Unless..

"They're toying with us.." she spat, narrowing her eyes.

"They are? they seem.." Luz jumped to evade a blast, "pretty serious!"

Mabel couldn't quite answer, breath caught in her lungs; she started slowing down. The creatures noticed, and the gnome reached a hand to grab her. The brunette yelped as she was in its grasp, and started pounding its fist. "Let me go!"

"At last!" Jeff shouted, laughing. "Now to get rid of Bill and the girl and then the wedding will commence!"

Luz skidded to a stop and turned on her heel to face them, a determined scowl on her face. King's eyes went wide, and he started to squirm in her hold. "LUZ, NO!"

Mabel's expression became tense and afraid. Was Luz really about to stop running? "I can handle this!"

"No I'm not leaving you!" she fished inside her pockets for her glyphs, just as every unicorn started charging a blast, aimed at her, some firing sooner. This was live or die. And she was panicking. She evaded the attacks almost effortlessly, found two glyphs, and tossed it at them. "EAT THIS, SUCKAS!"

And everyone watched with wonder as the paper glyphs started to glow, and an explosion of flames and light burst out, burning the gnome's feet and blinding the creatures. The amalgamation screamed and dropped Mabel, sending her falling to the ground.

Luz could hardly believe what happened, eyes wide. _Her glyphs worked here_. But King brought her attention back to the matter at hand by dropping out of her hold and rushing for his sweater buddy. The demon king caught the twin, and ran right back to the Afro-Latina. While the creatures were distracted by the flames, Mabel hopped out of King's grasp, grabbed her friends and rushed into the trees.

And what a roar that escaped the mystical beings…

* * *

Mabel didn't stop running until they reached a clearing hopefully far enough away, and let them go. She nodded to King as a thank you, and immediately looked up at Luz, shaken. "How'd you do that?"

"I.. I don't know! I didn't think they'd work!" the young Afro-Latina seemed just as shaken, gesturing wildly. "I panicked!"

King huffed and puffed. "It's a good thing you did! I wonder how it could have worked though! aren't we in the human realm?"

Mabel took deep breaths. "I'll have Dipper explain later. Right now, we have to send them packing." She slammed a fist into her palm.

Luz and King exchanged glances, and suddenly a grin spread across the former's face as she rubbed her hands together. "Ah, I think I have a plan."

* * *

The power of the glyphs soon wore off, and the creatures were back on the hunt. Jeff frowned at such a predicament. It wasn't like he believed that the girl and King weren't from here, no sir. But he hadn't seen such power since the Gnome Gemulets and Bill. This wouldn't be easy.

As they roamed, towards town, six eyes peered at them from the right side of the woods. And then they disappeared. A dog-like creature hopped out in front of the amalgamation, claws on his hips. "Hey you!"

The entirety of the amalgamation seemed to growl, turning its head to face him. "Bill.."

There went that name again. He almost disassociated again, but he forced his mind to his current situation. He had a job to do. "Come and get me!" and he started running through the woods.

Huh. Maybe this _will_ be easy.

The creatures followed at nearly full-tilt, the trees bending as they rushed through. The demon continued to run, paying attention to where he was going. And they had to time it just right.

Luz and Mabel had just about finished setting the trap, covering it with leaves, when King burst through the bushes and hopped over them, whimpering. The two girls barely rushed to the side in time, when the amalgamation came barreling through.

Much to their detriment.

The second they stepped on the leaves, an explosion of glyph magic racked them. Lights blinded them, fire burned them, and soon a column of ice erupted from the ground, bowling into the amalgamation and forcefully separating them, sending most of them flying.

Jeff, a fairy, and Celestabellebethabelle groaned as they laid there, injured and singed, and Luz grabbed another glyph card and stepped up to them, Mabel by her side.

The twin furrowed her brow, but smiled, arms crossed. Jeff lifted himself off the ground, and yelped upon seeing the girls. Celestabellebethabelle and the fairy just stared with fear. Luz held up the glyph, ready to slap it down, but spoke, "Now. I have a proposal for you. Leave Mabel and King alone, leave _me_ alone, leave everyone alone. And you _won't_ get plastered."

Jeff raised up his hands. "Fine! we're done! just please don't use that thing!"

"I suppose revenge is something we'll never obtain," the unicorn replied, the fairy hiding behind Jeff.

"Not today, not ever," Mabel stated.

And then the creatures got up and ran away from them. Luz sighed as soon as they disappeared, and gazed at the glyph she held. Light. Yet another trick. And she smiled.

Mabel grinned at her, taking Luz by the hand and hopping up and down. "They shouldn't bother us again! we all did great!"

"Yeah. We did!" the Afro-Latina put the card away, though it was hard due to how she was shaking whenever Mabel hopped. She soon mimicked her, giggling. "King, we did it!"

There wasn't a reply. Something settled into her stomach. The girls let go and walked farther, worried.

"King?" Luz called again. Still no answer.

He couldn't have gotten far. And then they saw him, through the trees, in a certain clearing. Luz rushed for him, grinning again. "King! we did it!"

And then Mabel entered the clearing, looking around, until her eyes fell upon a statue. She paled, eyes wide and horrified.

King just sat there in front of it, staring at it with his head tilted. His pink eyes were empty.

"King?" Luz knelt down beside him, biting her lip. "KING!" she took his shoulder and shook it gently.

The demon woke up, from horrors unimaginable, and he clenched his claw. Turning directly to Mabel, he pointed to the statue, eyes unreadable yet.. angry. All sorts of emotions raced through them, but anger seemed dominant. Voice level, he commanded, "Mabel. _What is that_?"

The twin gasped, and took a step back. Luz felt her heart drop. She had no idea what was happening. But she could tell it wasn't good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha. Cliffhanger time. Next chapter will drop in a few days or a week. I dunno which one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, leave a comment or kudos. :3


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you're prepared! this chapter is gonna knock your socks off! wooooo!!!

Time seemed to slow to an absolute crawl. Mabel and King stared at each other, and Luz grew more and more confused and worried with each second that passed. King's finger started trembling, and his voice shook too. "Answer me! I command you!"

The teenager bit her lip, hard, enough to make it bleed. She didn't answer, just stood there with her lip bleeding, fear-stricken.

The unreadable anger in his eyes somewhat softened to fear now. He whispered, "P..please.. answer me.."

"King.." Luz mumbled, brow furrowed. She wanted to know too, but if it made Mabel uncomfortable… she reached out to King again. "King, maybe we shouldn't-"

"No.." Mabel clutched at her sweater, eventually wiping the blood off her chin. "You need to know. But do you really want to?"

The little demon blinked, finger going limp. All of a sudden he didn't know how to answer that. He did need to know. But with what the flashes had told him, and the nightmare… he wasn't sure if he should delve into them. He grasped his skull. "I don't know… I don't know, Mabel.. but.. I saw so many things… and I need answers."

Luz watched, wondering what he'd seen. They must have been horrible. "What did you see, King?"

He grunted. "A.. triangle.. snappy dresser, monster liar.. he looked awfully mean. _Did_ awfully mean things too."

Mabel then glanced at the statue, her heart still frozen, and nodded. The Afro-Latina followed her quick gaze, and suddenly realized. The statue was a triangle, wearing a top hat and bow tie. She gasped. That thing was once alive? and judging by the atmosphere, it was evil too.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, with all the things she'd gone through in the Boiling Isles, but King seemed connected to this guy, whoever he was. And that's what mattered.

King's hot pink eyes never left Mabel, even as he clutched at his skull.

"His name was Bill Cipher," the girl stated, and that's when the floodgates opened. Everything Bill did flashed into King's mind, one by one, and he shut his eyes. "He messed with us that one summer, and was Grunkle Ford's Muse thirty-two years ago. He lied to my brother, to Grunkle Ford, and hurt so many people. And wanted to hurt even more." King started to tear up, the memories confirming that everything Mabel said was correct. "He possessed my brother. He started a Weirdmageddon near the end of the summer. Trapped me in a dream bubble. And almost killed one of us to get to Grunkle Ford." King was shaking. Mabel continued at a level tone, walking a little closer, "Luckily when he was destroyed the effects of his Weirdmageddon were reversed. But it still weighs heavily in our hearts."

Luz tightened her grip on her sweater. Wow. Just. Wow. And she had a feeling much more happened than Mabel seemed willing to say. The demon choked on a sob, clutching at his head so hard that he might crack it. He whispered, "Why me? why me?!" and kicked his legs as he yelled, teary-eyed, "I didn't ask to be reincarnated from such a monstrosity!" he pointed directly at Mabel, "no wonder you and the rest of the Pines were so awkward around me!"

"King…" Luz began, reaching out for his shoulder, but stopped when her friend shot her a nearly withering glare. She gasped, eyes widening, withdrawing her hand rather quickly.

The demon realized his mistake, and grunted, reaching out for her. "Luz! I'm sorry! I just…" his words died in his throat, and he sighed, dropping his arm, "I don't know..

"Everything's so confusing now… is everyone my enemy or am I my own?" he mumbled, head in his claws.

Mabel bit her lip. She chanced getting a little closer, and sat down next to him. Luz did the same, not letting a glare stop her. The twin then replied, "If it helps, you're not him. Not anymore."

He sighed. "Not really. It's tough to sort out now. And the rest of your family clearly don't think the same way.."

Luz set her hand on his skull, and he didn't pull away or glare this time. "I think what matters is that you yourself think that."

"...mm.." it was clear King didn't agree in the slightest. He weakly waved away her hand. "You don't understand. That might work with everything else but finding out that you were once a demon hellbent on causing chaos and mayhem and that everyone hates you because of that is a _lot_ different, Luz!"

Mabel glanced away, breath hitching. She could feel his anger rising again. Luz flinched, clenching her jaw.

"And that maybe it explains why you behave the way you do sometimes!" King's eyes seemed unfocused and he twitched. He grasped his head again, looking crazed and terrified all at once. The girls were quick to deny that, especially Luz.

"King, no," the Afro-Latina began before she was quickly interrupted.

"I've been a jerk to you before I warmed up to you, Luz! I thirst for power, and desire to be above the rest! I took over our writing plans, shrunk your friends, and.. and..!" he hyperventilated, crying finally. Mabel just stared, masking her slight horror well.

"King, we talked and I know shrinking my friends was an accident. And I've forgiven you for both things," Luz smiled gently, trying to comfort him.

"You shouldn't have," the little demon cried out. "You really shouldn't have! you really, _really_ shouldn't have, kid!" he bonked his skull over and over again, as he started to feel self-hate for probably the very first time in his life. And the memories were getting to be too much. "I'm still the same demon, still wanting to be on top of everything and everyone! _I hadn't changed_!"

"King," the teenager scooted in front of him and gingerly placed her hands on his arms. He froze, eyes wide. Staring, but not seeing. For all of a few seconds.

"Don't touch me!" King forcefully pushed her back. Luz skidded on her knees a few inches and fell onto her back. She stared. Mabel scrambled up and to her side. And then he realized, his gaze softening. He reached out to her. "No... sorry, Luz.." he gazed at his claws, and let out a most pain-filled howl, "I'm sorry!"

And then he got up, and ran away through the woods. Luz promptly got back up, wanting to go after him. "King!"

But she felt something tug her arm. She looked. It was Mabel. "He needs time to sort this out on his own, Luz…" her eyes spelled sadness.

"No, he needs me!" she tried pulling away. Luz knew King didn't really do well when he was alone. "I need to be there for him!"

Mabel didn't let go, and Luz, despite being strong enough to force her to, didn't. The twin sighed. "We'll give him thirty minutes. Is that okay?"

The Afro-Latina felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Lo siento, King…" And then she turned to Mabel and nodded, nearly stone-faced. "Make it ten."

She nodded, before she brought Luz into a hug. At least she could give one to one of them now. But she knew King needed it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pats story* This bad boy can fit so much angst in it. Sorry about that by the way.   
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, and have very happy holidays and a happy new year! may 2021 be a better year. :3


	8. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, I finally finished writing out this chapter. Here ya go!

The little demon continued to run, arm covering his crying eyes. He somehow managed not bumping into anything, until he approached the path.

An old man with his beard reaching his toes, carrying a rather bulky case, sauntered down the path, singing old southern jaunties to himself. And soon he felt something tumble into him, but the force was not nearly enough to knock him down.

He adjusted his goggles, and glanced down, tilting his head. On the ground was a rather strange creature the likes of which he'd never seen before. And it appeared to be.. crying?

"Well I'll be rootin' and tootin'!" the guy grinned and slapped his leg, jolting the creature out of its sorrow. "What might you be?"

The little guy stood up and narrowed his eyes. This person looked familiar too. Was this the same guy who briefly got stuck in the Nightmare Realm? but he definitely recognized him as one of the Zodiac Ten. King growled and clutched at his head, holding back the urge to attack, not realizing he'd been asked a question.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" the man rubbed behind his ears. He could work with that. "I wonder, what's a little feller like you doin' out in these parts?"

The demon finally seemed to get his senses back, and glanced up at the man again, shaking slightly. "None of your business, McGucket," he spat, doing the one thing he did best. Pushing people away.

Fiddleford blinked. Not only did the voice sound familiar, but this critter knew his name too? "Well, butter my biscuits.." the man replied with awe.

King grasped at his snout, clamping it closed, realizing that maybe he shouldn't speak. His voice seemed to carry a hate disease, and also he might say something he'd come to regret if he hadn't already. And then he looked away, a disinterested look in his hot pink eyes.

The man seemed patient, contemplative as he stared, his somewhat broken mind trying to put the pieces together. While the demon just stood, trembling claws still holding his snout closed. He wanted to snap at the guy, push him away.

But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Not anymore.

The trembles coating his claws moved to his entire body, and he glanced at the staring man again. Scoffing, he harshly asked, bringing his claws away from his snout, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Ol' Stanford Pines wants me fer portal business," whatever smile he had kinda slipped away. It was clear what he thought of it after their first go-round, but he was going to help anyway. He blamed it on the southern hospitality.

Regardless, this caused King to drop his guard, eyes widening. "Of course. The portal to send me and Luz back to the Boiling Isles.." he muttered.

"Wait. Ya must be King, right?" Fiddleford finally put one piece together. Ford had told him their names over the phone, as well as descriptions. Yet he forgot. And he had himself to blame for that.

King nodded, choosing to shut up again. But all the while he looked largely unimpressed. And grouchy.

Maybe even a little angry.

He could feel the otherwise inexplicable rage, gnawing on his heart and trying to infect him. Rage at not winning, rage at being stuck in a tiny, powerless body.

Rage at everyone who hurt him.

And it hurt and confused him.

"Ya wanna head back with me to th' Mystery Shack?" Fiddleford jabbed a thumb in that direction, back to smiling. Unaware of the demon's turmoil.

He couldn't do this.

He couldn't.

He needed someone to ground him.

He needed Luz.

"I appreciate your offer, kid," the creature waved a dismissive hand, "but no," and started to walk away, only to freeze in his tracks and grasp at his head.

But what if he hurt her?

What if she couldn't ground him?

What if he…

Something snapped just then. He turned to look at a confused Fiddleford again, a strange glint in his hot pink eyes. He brought his claws from his head and rubbed them together. "I'll think about it," he said slowly, as if unused to his own voice.

"Erm. Okay?" the man blinked, and he motioned with his thumb again in that direction. "But I gotta get goin' now, so.."

"I'll catch up then," he replied almost emotionlessly, continuing to rub his claws, as though something cold had rushed through them.

Something cold had swept through his entire body, but surrounded his heart.

McGucket blinked again, brow furrowed, and soon nodded, heading down the path again a bit somberly, scratching his temple with utter confusion.

And so King stood there, attempting to sort through his being. His memories. His lives. But he found that one was attempting to conquer the other…

* * *

Luz Noceda sprung into action, barely allowing a full ten minutes to pass. She rushed through the thicket in the direction King took, worried extremely sick. Mabel followed, lips pursed and concerned. She was starting to regret making the Afro-Latina wait.

They reached the path, and Luz was the first to spot King walking along it back to the Shack. "KING!"

The little demon didn't seem fazed, still walking. Not even looking back. Luz, shocked, called for him again, cupping her hands around her mouth. Mabel gulped, remorse filling her heart.

"King! where are you going?!" Luz started walking up to him at a fast pace, catching up a foot every second.

He still ignored her.

"King, what's going on with you?!" she reached him, kneeling to take his arm. As soon as she did, the demon turned his head and glared, saying nothing.

Something was wrong with those hot pink eyes.

They made her falter, her mouth falling slightly open. But she still kept a hold on him.

"Let go, kid," King commanded with a level tone. Mabel just stood several feet away, looking pale and awful.

"King, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," the young girl nearly shot a glance at Mabel, biting her lip. "I wanted to be so badly."

The little demon didn't blink. Just continued to stare. "Let. Go." His tone was still level, but harsher this time.

"Why are you pushing me away? did I do anything wrong? please, King, let me help y-"

"I said LET GO!" he shouted with near unbridled rage, using Luz's dropped guard and weight against her and swinging the arm she was holding.

It got her to let go, but it also sent her flying. Mabel grimaced and rushed under her shadow, catching her before she could hit the ground.

Luz shook in Mabel's arms, brown eyes wide. The shock at being flung like that, and by her friend no less, took prevalence. The twin looked over at King, surprised to find no emotion, no remorse in his eyes.

"King, why'd you do that?" she asked feebly, though something told her she already knew. "Aren't we sweater buddies?"

"Ha. I have no use for sweater buddies, kid," the demon scoffed and rolled his eyes, and soon continued along the path with a different sort of walk from his usual.

And with one fell swoop, he flung off his sweater, ripping it across the front. It landed in front of the two girls.

Mabel regretted letting him be even more now. And Luz soon recovered, hopped out of the twin's arms, and called out for her friend again, pleadingly.

"King, please. Come back," the young Afro-Latina couldn't stand, her legs jelly and forcing her to kneel.

The sweater girl sighed. "Sorry, Luz.." she placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I don't think that's your friend anymore…" and then her entire head bowed onto Luz's back, and she choked on a sob. "I'm sorry."

And with that, King disappeared into the horizon, away from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand uh, there you have it. But we're not at the end yet. Not by a long shot. Or maybe by a short short. Hope it didn't hurt too badly.  
> Oh who am I kidding? it hurt ME. And it didn't help that I was listening to Timeless Miracle's Full Moon while writing. :'3  
> Anyway, leave a comment, and I'll see you with the next chapter whenever.


	9. Mixed Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, holy crap, it's been almost a month (again) and I am SO SORRY! believe me, I had most of this written shortly after I posted the next chapter, but then I couldn't think of how to continue it. I had a part of it in my head but I had to get to that part first, and getting there was hard. Except it came to me today! so.. yeh, sorry it took so long lol  
> Enjoy!

King continued to walk, soon reaching the area of the Mystery Shack. He stopped to stare, and grasped his head again, shutting his eyes. 

"No no no… that wasn't right.. I.." emotion slowly seeped back into his tone. "I.. she's been nothing but a friend to me…"

He twitched. "But no one else has. And I have no friends. No use for them."

The demon king grunted, not believing what just came out of his mouth. "But what about Eda?! she's taken me in when no one else would!"

He opened his eyes again, shaking. "But has she ever taken me seriously..?"

Memories, even his own, were fighting against each other, fragmenting his brain. An agonized scream tore from his throat, and he fell to his knees. "Has anyone  _ ever _ taken me seriously?" he asked himself, voice hoarse.

His throat hurt, but he kept talking. "The Pines have. They fear me. And rightly so." He jabbed a claw towards himself. "I threatened to conquer, and almost pulled it off. Were it not for  them, I'd still have my crown."

And with that same claw, he slapped himself and pulled at his fur. "But Luz gave me a crown! it's not perfect but it suffices! but am I an idiot for thinking that! I have bent the whole world to my will, enough to have the pyramids and currency built after me! but I don't care about that! yes I do!"

Another scream, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" and he collapsed, the world fading and slipping away into black. 

Dipper soon rushed out of the Mystery Shack, having been ushered by Stan to investigate, and soon saw King just lying there, unconscious. Biting his lip, he approached. Mabel. Mabel implied he wasn't the same. So if his sister believed, then he'd believe too. 

The boy poked the little demon, looking concerned. But he didn't wake up. Dipper frowned, even more concerned. He shook the little guy's shoulder. "King, wake up.."

Still no response. 

So he did the only thing he knew how. He'd take him into the shack and wait. 

Hoisting him up with one hand, Dipper turned and proceeded along the path, holding King like a baby. The boy entered and practically ran through the museum, missing McGucket's and Soos's confused expressions, and into the living room. 

Stanley stopped the teen before he could make it to the stairs, raising an eyebrow. "So what was that shouting outside?" he hoped his brother didn't hear it, because it sounded suspiciously like someone they all used to know. And then his gaze fell to King. "Was it him?"

Dipper nodded. "I found him passed out. I'm not sure what happened but I'll keep an eye on him."

Stanley smiled grimly and ruffled his great nephew's hair, much to Dipper's mixed chagrin. "Attaboy."

He stepped aside soon enough, and Dipper rushed upstairs. Stanley Pines returned to his comfy chair, his smile having fallen into a grim frown as soon as the boy left his sight.

* * *

The fourteen-year-old lay the little demon onto the guest bed, and then dragged a chair beside it. He sat down.

And waited.

His eyes scrutinized King, almost as if King was the experiment. But there was some worry too. 

Maybe he should cover the demon. Surely he was cold. So he moved to bring the covers across when King's paw snapped up and grabbed Dipper's outstretched arm. 

"Ah!" his cry was strangled, as he didn't want either of his Grunkles to hear, and tried to get the little guy to let go. King slowly lifted his head, and opened his eyes, which filled with glee the moment he spotted the young man.

"Pinetree!" the nickname escaped the demon's mouth with a gleeful relief, which gave Dipper whiplash. For one, he was terrified now, more trauma unlocked. But on the other hand, why was he so happy to see him?

"You've gotta help me!" the glee somewhat faded into fear, those pink eyes now worried. 

There was some silence, as Dipper was still working through the motions of trauma and massive confusion. Eventually, his mouth started working again. "Say what now?"

"Please!" King used his other claw to grasp his head. "Help me!"

The boy blinked, mouth open slightly with complete shock. He needed his help? Well.. he expelled air from between his lips. "Okay, I'll bite. But first, let go of me."

King furrowed his brow a little, confused. Until he felt weight in his other claw. Soon, he let go, and Dipper was allowed to pull back his hopefully uninjured arm. "Sorry!"

Dipper nodded. "So, uh, how can I help you?" he felt some bad vibes, as he usually did when faced with King, but for Mabel he'd push them aside. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

King bit his lip, looking down. He clutched at the covers, and soon started to explain, "These.. these memories…" he took a breath. "They're driving me absolutely insane.."

Dipper stared with concern. King looked up at him.

"Who am I, Pinetree..?" the boy's insides froze. "Who am I, Dipper..?" 

The young man gulped silently. Oh. He wasn't quite that equipped to handle this sort of thing. But he'd sure as hell try. Great Uncle Ford was a last resort. 

If only Mabel were here. She'd handle this better. 

Tugging at his collar, he smiled as comfortingly as he could, as  _ sure _ as he could. "Well, like you'd said before, you're King. I, uh, don't know that much about you, but you must be pretty great to be friends with Luz and my sister."

"Luz…" the demon looked down again. He pawed at his chest. The reminder that he'd pushed Luz away and torn off his sweater was still there, still fresh. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away. "It's not fair.."

The boy just listened, his smile wiped out and replaced with a worried neutrality.

"I didn't ask to be reincarnated from an evil demon, Dipper.." King started shaking. "I don't know what's going on and I hate it, Pinetree.." he clutched his claws deeper into the bedsheets, shutting his eyes. "I don't know how to make it stop.." 

Okay, he was definitely not equipped to handle this. Dipper looked around, trying to stall. "Sorry you're dealing with that, King, but maybe we should wait for my sister and your friend. They'll probably know what to do." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Why not just take me to Sixer?" 

Dipper nearly yipped at the name and suggestion, but stayed his trembling mouth. Instead he replied, "Because Great Uncle Ford has enough on his plate, trying to get you two home. I don't wanna interrupt that." 

"Oh.." the little creature shifted slightly, unthreading his claws from the bed and then hugging himself.

"Yeah, so.. let's just wait for Mabel and Luz, okay? we can play a game while we wait too," and Dipper was already heading for the games, keeping an eye on King out of his peripheral vision.

A sigh. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! we are probably in the final stretch now? I don't know. I don't know anything. I only do what my brain and the characters tell me to do lol  
> Well, leave a kudos and comment and yeah you know the deal. I'll see you hopefully not next month with the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that for this chapter. Please comment, and the next chapter will be here next week! :D


End file.
